Suctioning devices are routinely used in the medical and dental fields, as well as in personal use settings, to remove unnecessary or waste fluids. Often such devices are used in conjunction with a surgical procedure where it is important to maintain a clean and sanitary environment. Removal of, for example, spittle or drainage from the site of a wisdom tooth extraction promotes healing and prevents the sockets from becoming infected. Periodically sanitizing/disinfecting and/or rinsing the affected area, enhances recovery from the surgical procedure. In a lab setting, neutralizing a spilled infectious and/or toxic compound, as it is being suctioned up, could greatly enhance safety. In a mobile, personal setting, it may be necessary to suction drool, due to an excessive drooling disorder.
Many suction devices have been described and focus on the importance of isolating the suctioned matter from the patient, user and/or the staff charged with disposing of it (see, for example; U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2004/0045980 A1; 2004/0072122 A1; 2005/0127103 A1; and 2006/0093990 A1; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,219; 4,966,580; 5,980,498; 5,104,315; 5,365,624; 5,984,145; 6,152,733; 6,314,960; 6,358,237; 6,409,048; 6,652,481; 6,851,275; 7,007,502; 7,059,852; and 7,118,377). These many devices are large and cumbersome and are designed to be used by physicians and dentists in an office setting. To maintain a clean environment at, for example, a surgical site, it is important that the suctioning end, be cleaned and sanitized before and after each use. Although self-cleaning devices have been described (see, for example, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0187528 A1), these devices do not necessarily focus on cleaning, sanitizing and/or disinfecting the suction tube end that contacts the surface to be suctioned before or after use. Further, they do not focus on sanitizing and/or neutralizing the suctioned matter directly after it enters the suction tube during use. The main focus of these devices is treating the suctioned matter after use and/or at the time it is collected.
A need remains for a simple, adaptable suction device, perhaps enhanced with a liquid-hydration and/or medicament delivery device, that functions with the user's safety in mind. Recent heightened concern of bacteria and airborne viruses, only adds to the sanitary necessity, of simply and automatically protecting yourself and/or patients, at the site of liquid delivery and suctioning.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.